


Lessons

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Intimacy, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Multi, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Polyamory, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: The soul bond comes with great benefits and also great risks. Lessons have to be taught and learned.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/793845
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A second prompt for _#11 when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more_ , from [**this list**](https://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com/post/178656438523/fictional-kiss-prompts). 
> 
> This is part of a longer Soulmate AU I have in the works (but which hasn't seen the light of day yet).

* * *

It wasn’t the kiss that had caught him by surprise. It was the depth of it, the heat of it, where it was leading. Obi-Wan put his hand flat against Qui-Gon’s chest, seeking space. “I’m sorry, are you sure you—“

“Yes.”

“But Anakin’s just in the next room.”

Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Wha- Of course not. Nothing has happened between us.”

Qui-Gon was well aware Obi-Wan thought Anakin too young to take their relationship any further, despite Anakin’s insistence that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had done so when Obi-Wan was just about Anakin’s age. Obi-Wan had, admittedly, been infinitely more mature at 19. Although not much less prone to dramatics than Anakin. Obi-Wan was simply more subtle.

“But,” Obi-Wan continued, “the bond is stronger than it was and the proximity...”

Qui-Gon’s grin was sharp, filthy.

“ _Oh_. You want him to know, to feel—“

“We’ve been more than careful as he’s grown up,” Qui-Gon said and Obi-Wan recalled the few times over the years, when they’d all been at the Temple, and something between he and Qui-Gon had leaked through. Anakin had been unable to look either of them in the eye for a week. “But,” Qui-Gon continued, “you are _our_ soul bonded, Obi-Wan. He has to learn what that means. Better here, safe at the Temple, than in the middle of a mission where distraction can be a death sentence.”

Qui-Gon bent his head to Obi-Wan’s throat.

“We don’t—” Obi-Wan stuttered as Qui-Gon’s teeth grazed against his pulse. “Go on missions together.”

“Not yet. But you know it’s a possibility at any moment.” Qui-Gon stripped Obi-Wan’s trousers from him with one quick movement and shoved Obi-Wan’s tunic up to his shoulders, drinking in pink nipples, the dusting of hair across his belly and the flushed erection between his thighs.

Qui-Gon settled between Obi-Wan’s legs, stroked his flank and down to his inner thigh with his fingertips, watched Obi-Wan’s skin pebble with the sensation. “Tell me to stop now and we won’t take this any further. It’s a lesson that can be taught at a later time.”

“Later,” Obi-Wan thought, was a risky venture for any of them.

Qui-Gon was right. With rumors of Separatist uprisings springing up across the galaxy, they could easily wind up on a mission together. The Jedi were too few in number to keep soul bonded pairs separate in times of need. And while bedroom antics might not be the issue on mission, injury or even death were very real possibilities and those could send shock waves along a bond that could easily immobilize one if one wasn’t prepared. If one hadn’t learned to manage their side of the bond, to seal it off in times of great emotion, be it pleasure or pain.

Better Anakin learn to manage it here, in safety (if awkwardness), than in the midst of a battle.

“Don’t stop,” Obi-Wan said, finally, letting his head fall to the pillow, catching only a fleeting glimpse of the crooked smile on Qui-Gon’s mouth and the spark in his eyes as he bent his head to his task.


End file.
